Don't say anything
by vvilma
Summary: But why was Tino so jealous to Emil? Because Tino had a crush on Mathias, too. Super-short DenFin one-shot, high-school-ish AU, human names used.


**Don't say anything  
**Author: vvilma  
Rating: T  
Genre: some kind of fluffyromance...thing, one-shot, high school AU.  
Fandom: APH Nordics  
Pairing: DenFin – Mathias/Tino, some hints of one-sided DenIce  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia blablabla.  
Summary: But why was Tino so jealous to Emil? Because Tino had a crush on Mathias, too.  
**  
A/N:** so couple of days ago I got frustrated because I couldn't find enough DenFin-fiction and/or pictures, so I decided to write a crappy and short DenFin. Mostly to myself to improve my writing skills, but here it is anyway. I'm super bad with endings, and you can see it.

Don't say anything

Tino yawned and closed his eyes for two seconds, then opening them widely. He was so tired, he read almost the whole night because of math test and now he was going to fall asleep during that stupid test! Tino shook his head, calculated the fourth question and smiled happily. He actually knew these! He would take a long nap after school just to celebrate his amazing memory.

"How did your test go?" Tino lifted his eyes to Mathias who had sat next to him.  
"Pretty nicely I think. I studied the whole night, but I knew how to calculate them!" Tino said and smiled. He was famous of failing math all the time and it was the first time when he was sure he passed a math test.  
"Way to go, Tino! I'm proud of you", Mathias said and smiled widely. Even though Mathias was kinda hyperactive and loud at times, his grades were high and usually top of the class.  
"You had a math test?" Lukas asked and sat down next to Mathias. With him was his little brother Emil.  
"Yeah. It was as hard as Berwald told but I cleared it!" Tino said. Lukas smiled little and nodded. Lukas wasn't on the same class as Tino and Mathias, but on the collateral class. The three of them had been friends since elementary school, so different classes in high school wouldn't separate them.

Lukas was kinda stone-faced bookworm, but at the same time he cared about his loved ones more than anything else. When Mathias fell really ill a year ago Lukas actually skipped a whole school day and went to hospital just to make sure his friend was okay.  
"Wh't I t'ld ya?" a tall boy with glasses had come to the corridor and stopped to the four of them.  
"About that math test which you had yesterday", Tino said. Berwald met the three of them at the beginning of high school and he quickly became a part of their group. He was silent and clever boy, who was secretly admired by many people.  
"I have a math test tomorrow. I'm screwed", Emil said and sighed. Emil was a year younger than the rest of them, but he and his big brother were so similar to each other that it actually felt nice to have two maturish guys in their group.  
"You'll do fine, don't worry!" Mathias said and Emil smiled thankfully. Tino smiled too but inside he felt like he was going to explode.

Tino wasn't usually jealous when Mathias was being nice to someone. The truth was that Emil had huge crush on Mathias and it seemed like Mathias had one on Emil, too – Mathias was always spending time with him, smiling at him and helping him with his homeworks. How did Tino even know Emil's feelings towards Mathias? Because Emil told him. He said he had to get it off from his heart, and because Tino felt the most trustable Emil told him. But why was Tino so jealous to Emil? Because Tino had a crush on Mathias, too.

Tino sighed – he was so pathetic! If there actually was something going on between Mathias and Emil, he should be happy for them. But Tino just couldn't do that. The worst part was that Emil told his feelings towards Mathias to Tino, so Tino wasn't able to even think of showing his feelings – Emil would never trust Tino anymore if he actually would go and do that. But well, because Mathias seemed to have a crush on Emil and Tino didn't want to ruin his and Mathias' relationship he decided to shut up a long time ago. Sure it was hurting him, but Tino knew that it was better this way – their friendship was perfect, and Tino didn't want to lose it.  
"Hey guys! I have to make an essay to my history course, but you all know I suck at history. So... wanna come to my place on Friday and help me?" Mathias asked when there was little silence floating around them.  
"Isn't that just an excuse to ask us over and spend another Friday with you?" Lukas wanted to know.  
"Maybe... but I really need help with my essay. And at school we just talk about school things! I wanna know how you guys are doing!" Mathias said and laughed. "You're my best friends after all."

It was already dark outside when Tino finally lifted his head up from his history book. They were doing Mathias' essay, but most of the time they were just laughing at each other's stories or memories. It was an usual Friday evening for them – they pretend to do something really important, but at the end they never got anything done. Today Tino was actually helping Mathias with his history essay, and it was almost done.  
"Hyaa~ Our teacher will scream when she sees this essay! It's just too good", Mathias said and added the last dot to the paper. Tino smiled happily and yawned. His brains were aching for all the school work and the week had been hard.  
"I want some fresh air, I'll be back in minutes", Tino said and navigated his way to Kohlers' back door. He went out and sat down on the stairs. Gently breeze was floating over the suburb and the dark evening was lighten up by light coming from neighbours' windows. Tino sighed and hugged his knees. He felt himself so sad and happy at the same time. He helped Mathias, he got a thankful smile from him and all, but it was just normal friendship. It was totally normal to help your friend and get a smile after it. Still, when Mathias smiled only for Tino, it made those little butterflies in his stomach more lively than ever.  
"Tino? Can I sit here?" Tino lifted his eyes from ground to Lukas' face. He smiled and nodded, making space to his friend. Lukas sat down next to Tino and sighed.  
"God I'm sooo tired! I hate reading school books, I'm so happy it's Friday already...", Lukas said and stretched his arms.  
"I understand you so well! Though I have to do some school works during weekend, but..."  
"Oh, me too. That sucks", Lukas said and yawned. Peaceful silence fell between them and Tino was able to see some stars on the evening sky.  
"Well, Tino, can I ask you something?" Tino looked Lukas astonished.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"How long will you wait?"  
"Huh?"  
"Before you tell."  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're talking about." Lukas sighed.  
"Mathias. I'm talking about Mathias. When are you going to tell him you like him more than just a friend?" Tino gasped. He was so see-through? Though Lukas was really good at reading people, but still...  
"How... how did you know?" Lukas laughed which made Tino to blush even more.  
"You silly! I know you, I can see when you have crush on someone", Lukas informed and grinned. He didn't usually smile and Tino knew there were something really bad going on in Lukas' head.  
"I can't tell him, I just can't", Tino said. Lukas frowned.  
"Why not?"  
"We're friends, Lukas. Friends. What if he just likes me as a friend? I would totally ruin our relationship."  
"I doubt it. Mathias would never turn off a confession. Sure he is stupid and emotionless sometimes, but you're his friend, just as you said. Even if he doesn't feel anything towards you he wouldn't just stop your relationship. He cares about you too much to do something that evil", Lukas said and smiled softly.  
"Yea, maybe... but, well, there is one thing..."  
"What?"  
"Emil."  
"What about him?"  
"He likes Mathias. He told me." Lukas was staring Tino with amazed look on his face. After couple of seconds Lukas shook his head without any expression.  
"That moron", he said and smiled to Tino. "Don't worry about it, okay?" After that Lukas stood up and went inside. Tino stared after him a while and sighed. Why he shouldn't worry about Emil and all that? Emil would kill him if he suddenly started to show some interest on Mathias.

"Tino? Aren't you feeling cold already?" Tino woke up from his thoughts when he heard Mathias' voice and saw someone next to him. Mathias sat down and smiled sweetly.  
"Little, I'll come in soon", Tino said and smiled back.  
"Lukas told you have something to say", Mathias said and tilted his head. Tino felt how shock and embarrassment filled his stomach. That fucking Lukas...  
"I... It's nothing important."  
"He said it would be. I'm eager to hear, Tino! Don't take it back now", Mathias said and poked Tino's arm.  
"If you promise not to laugh or run away", Tino set the terms up and waited for the answer.  
"Of course not! Why would I do that?"  
"Because, well... I, kind of, like you... More than just a friend. It's been like this for a while now... But because there is something going on between you and Emil I thought to shut up."  
"What? Something between me and Emil?" Mathias totally lost the point of Tino's confession.  
"Yea...?"  
"No! We don't have anything, okay?" Mathias laughed and Tino blushed. The taller boy became soon serious and he looked Tino in the eyes.  
"And Tino... I'm happy you told me. I really am. Of course I didn't wait for something like this, but I can say it was such a nice surprise", Mathias said and smiled sweetly, which made those damn butterflies fly again.  
"What do you mean?" Tino asked, and he was amazed his voice sounded almost normal. Mathias' blue eyes were looking deeply in Tino's eyes, he landed his hand to the smaller's shoulder and there were happy smirk on his face. Mathias shrugged as an answer to Tino's question and leaned little closer. Blush on Tino's cheeks became deep pink, and he felt how Mathias' fingers touched his hair. Mathias' other hand found its place on Tino's lower back and quickly he pulled the shorter one closer, so close that his lips were next to Tino's ear.  
"Well, Tino... I kinda like you, too...", Mathias whispered and placed gently kiss on Tino's cheek. Without waiting an answer Mathias moved a little and before Tino even realized it, the taller boy was kissing him. It was soft and beautiful kiss without any kind of hurry. Mathias ended the kiss after few seconds and smiled to blushed Tino.  
"I-I'm, err... Mathias, I..."  
"Shh, you don't have to say anything."

**A/N2:** ...review? :3


End file.
